shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuckle Club Shopkins/Transcript
Main Episode CHUCKLE CLUB SHOPKINS WRITTEN BY JENNI TOWNSEND DIRECTED BY DIANNA BASSO (Bessie Bowl groans) Opaletta: Ooh, nearly there... Bessie Bowl: Good evening, team! Now, I need a volunteer for a very special job tomorrow. Jessicake: Oh, oh, choose me, sir! I haven't pulled a special in ages! Donatina: Obviously, I'm the best Shoppie for the job - whatever it is! Apple Blossom: Pick me, sir! Pick me! Bessie Bowl: Ah-ah-ah. I need a Shopkin to pull some Shopkins across the town to Shopville Airport. Jessicake: Shopkins, sir? Apple Blossom: Chef Club Shopkins? Donatina: No, thank you. Bessie Bowl: Ah, Buncho, thank you! Ha, I'm so glad there's a Shopkin like you working on my railway! Heh-heh-heh. Jessicake: I remember the first time I pulled the Chef Club Shopkins, Buncho. They pushed me down Cheeky's Hill shouting 'On! On! On!'. I almost came off the rails. (Donatina chuckles) (Buncho Bananas giggles) Jessicake: Let's not forget the time you let the Chef Club Shopkins run away with you, Donatina... (Shopkins giggle, Donatina screams) Jessicake: ...and pushed you into some tar tankers! (Donatina screams) Donatina: Ow. (Jessicake and Buncho Bananas laugh) Donatina: Eurgh, don't remind me! But, since we're all remembering, how about the time the Chef Club Shopkins pushed Apple...into the sea! Chef Club Shopkins: On! On! On! (Shopkins chuckle) Apple Blossom: Ohh! (Apple Blossom wails) (Apple Blossom sighs, ship honks horn) (Shopkins laugh) Rainbow Kate: These Shopkins sound much more troublesome than the Shopkins where I come from! Cheeky Chocolate: Indeed, Rainbow. They ARE troublesome. Buncho, Shopkins like us aren't meant to pull Shopkins. Kooky Cookie: You need to be careful, Buncho. Buncho Bananas: Oh, don't worry - I won't let a few Shopkins bother me! Night, everyone! (Buncho sighs) Jessicake: We were all worried about Buncho taking the Chef Club Shopkins. (Fantasy starts) Chef Club Shopkins: Hold back! Hold back! Hold back! (Buncho screams, Shopkins laugh) (Brakes squeal) Buncho Bananas: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP! Buncho Bananas: Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOO! Buncho Bananas: Eurgh! Huh?! (Shopkins giggle) (Buncho screams) (Fantasy ends) Jessicake: But Buncho didn't seem worried at all. (Sighs contentedly) (Kooky Cookie whistles) Kooky Cookie: Aren't you worried about taking the Chef Club Shopkins, Buncho? Buncho Bananas: Oh, no, Kooky. I'm looking forward to the adventure! All the other Shopkins seem to have a funny or exciting story involving the Shopkins. I wonder what mine will be? (Buncho whistles) (Buncho gets coupled up to the Shopkins, Buncho whistles) Chef Club Shopkins: Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, we'll give him a bump! Buncho Bananas: Oooh! (Buncho Bananas laughs) Donatina: Oh, dear! Poor Buncho! Having trouble already? Buncho Bananas: Ooh, careful there, Donatina! (Gasps) Donatina: Ooh...not again... Chef Club Shopkins: Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, we'll give him a bump! Buncho Bananas: You Shopkins are very lively! Chef Club Shopkins: Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along, we'll give him a bump! Jessicake: Oh, dear. Poor Buncho! (Signal clangs) Chef Club Shopkins: Buncho's pulling us along, Buncho's pulling us along... Buncho Bananas: I am pulling Shopkins along, Go on, give me a bump! (Buncho Bananas giggles) Jessicake: I don't believe it - he's joining in! (Jessicake whistles) (Signal clangs) Buncho Bananas: You missed your signal, Jessicake! Toodle-oo! Jessicake: Oh, no! Now I'm running late! Chef Club Shopkins: ON! ON! ON! Buncho Bananas: Woo-hoo! Apple Blossom: Oh, no! The Shopkins are going to push Buncho off the line! Buncho Bananas: Woo-hoo! Apple Blossom: Look out, Buncho! Be careful! Huh?! Not again! Buncho Bananas: Woo-hoo-hoo! Buncho Bananas: I love pulling Shopkins along, I love pulling Shopkins along, I love pulling trucks along, they're lots of fun! (Buncho whistles) Buncho Bananas: See ya, guys! Look forward to working with you again soon! A Chef Club Shopkin: Huh? A Chef Club Shopkin: What just happened? (Buncho whistles) Buncho Bananas: Hi, Apple! Oooh, that looks like fun! (Buncho whistles) Buncho Bananas: Hi, Jessicake! Hello, sir!" (Buncho whistles) Buncho Bananas: Hello, Donatina! Ooh, that looks refreshing! Bessie Bowl: Oh, I don't know what's got into you today, but every single one of you has been in some sort of trouble. All of you except... Buncho Bananas: I'm slowing down! I'm slowing down! (Bessie Bowl groans) (Shopkins gasp) Bessie Bowl: Buncho Bananas! (Shopkins laugh) Buncho Bananas: Yay, me! Life Lesson Jessicake: Have you ever expected something to go wrong before it happened? (Flashback starts) Jessicake: One winter, Chico Pyramid expected the points to be frozen and the sandbox to be empty. He was wrong. And, with all his complaining, he almost forgot to be really useful. Luckily for Lucky Fortune Cookie, he remembered just in time. Jessicake: When the other Shopkins said the Chef Club Shopkins would be trouble, Buncho ignored them. And when the Shopkins tried to tease him, he just played along and had a great time! It was the other Shopkins who ran into trouble! (Flashback ends) Jessicake: If you go looking for trouble, you'll find it! Molly Cake Pop: Come on, Jessicake! Milly Cake Pop: It's time to go! Jessicake: See you next time! (Life lesson ends) Category:Transcripts